Ib all alone - Ib and Garry - Promise of reunion
by Yusseily
Summary: Garry est mort. Mary aussi. Ib refuse de laisser le corps de Garry dans ce monde et reste dans le Monde Fabriqué. Trouvera-t-elle un moyen pour sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de Garry ? Et si les poupées n'étaient pas si méchantes que l'on le croyait ?


Bonjour ? (a envie de faire la blague « Hello, hell… o ? » Oh bah je l'ai faite XD) … J'ai tellement craqué sur le jeu d'Ib…

Bon, Ib ne m'appartient pas, j'utilise seulement la l'histoire et les personnages pour mon texte sur lequel je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent. Comme d'habitude **présence de spoil plutôt important sur la fin avec les dialogues traduits par mes soins**, donc si vous n'avez pas joué au jeu ou suivi les let's play, que vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire et que vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler… Eh bien aller voir ça et revenez me voir ! Ca me ferait très plaisir XD

Ib All Alone - Ib and Garry – Promise of Reunion

Ib entra dans une pièce sombre, son cœur faisant une course folle dans sa poitrine, semblant espérer qu'elle _le_ verrait vivant. Que s_a_ mort n'était qu'un cauchemar. La porte s'ouvrit complètement, laissant voir un corps allongé au sol, surplombé de cheveux gris.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'étais imaginé, Ib ? »

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas ! Ca faisait trop mal !

S'agenouillant aux côtés du corps inerte, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux argentés, caressant ses fils de lune aussi soyeux que le pelage d'un chat.

« Bonjour Garry… Tu… Je suis désolée… Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé… Mais il me reste tout un couloir à visiter ! Je le trouverais, pour toi ! Je te le promets ! »

L'enfant se détourna du corps et tira le sceau d'eau qu'elle avait amené derrière elle. Avec, elle remplit un petit vase dans lequel une tige fanée reposait. A la surface de l'eau, dix pétales bleues flottaient, ne semblant pas vouloir se rattacher à cette tige tombant en décrépitude.

L'adolescente avait bien grandit depuis le temps. Son corps avait atteint la maturité : ses formes s'étaient développées, son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux avaient poussé. Elle était sublime. Une sublime rose rouge. L'enfant observa le corps gisant au sol. _Garry…_ Elle s'était promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle avait brûlé Mary et trouvé le Monde Fabriqué mais elle avait refusé d'y entrer. Si Garry n'était pas à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Alors, elle avait réuni ses forces pour traîner Garry dans une pièce où son corps ne subirait aucune attaque, les poupées avaient semblées malheureuse à l'entende de la mort de cet humain, mais c'était de leur faute ! Si elles n'avaient pas donné la rose d'Ib à Mary, alors Garry ne se serait pas sacrifié pour elle !

Désespérée, elle avait lu absolument tous les livres qu'elle pouvait voir, elle ne comprenait pas tous les mots, mais elle les relisait sans cesse dans l'espoir de trouver une information intéressante sur les morts dans le monde de Guertena. Et un jour, elle l'avait trouvé ! La solution ! Il était mentionné dans le livre, un vase rouge. Ib avait bien compris, plus la couleur du vase était vive, plus ses effets étaient puissant. Les vases gris n'avaient qu'une unique utilisation et ne faisait que régénérer la rose, les vases bleus avaient un effet illimité mais ne faisait que régénéré la rose… Le vase rouge, celui que l'on devait remplir de sang, pourrait faire revivre son Garry. Elle le savait !

« Tu sais… La dame en rouge m'a poursuivi aujourd'hui… Elle semble toujours aussi haineuse envers moi… Tu croix que c'est parce que j'ai des jambes ? »

Evidemment, Garry ne lui répondit pas. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres. Elle voulait craquer. Elle voulait se laisser aller et pleurer. Mais pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ?

« Tu sais, en visitant une nouvelle pièce, je me suis vue dans un miroir. C'est fou, on dirait que j'ai plus de dix-huit ans ! J'ai même pris de la poitrine !... Tu me trouves jolie, Garry ? »

L'adolescente rit de sa propre bêtise, comme pour évacuer la pression. Elle finit son thé, ou plutôt, l'eau parfumée aux pétales de sa propre rose, qu'elle avait ensuite régénérée, et alla se coucher auprès de Garry, se blottissant dans son manteau.

« Bonne nuit Garry… »

Ib All Alone

Le lendemain. La petite se réveilla et se décala lentement de Garry, comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle ajusta le manteau sur le corps blême et sortit en faisant le plus de silence possible. Aujourd'hui, elle allait visiter le nouveau couloir qu'elle avait fait apparaître en tournant le tableau de l'Inquiétude. C'était étrange, elle ne voyait aucun tableau, miroir ou porte ici… Il y avait juste… Un petit morceau de papier au sol… Avec une question qu'elle lut à haute voix.

« Que cherchez-vous ?

Les ? du phœnix

Les ? du phœnix

La ? du phœnix

Je ne connais pas certains mots… »

L'enfant chercha désespérément à comprendre les trous dans les phrases. La réponse ferait certainement apparaître les portes de cette salle… Elle devait le faire pour Garry, pour sa renaissance…

« Mais oui ! Je veux que Garry rennaise ! « La renaissance du phœnix » ! »

Les portes apparurent. Trois à tous les côtés du mur. Le cœur d'Ib battait rapidement, en pleine euphorie. Si la question posée portait sur la renaissance de Garry, peut-être trouverait-elle le vase sanglant ici ? Une chose était sûre : elle s'approchait du but. Elle avança d'une démarche tremblante vers la première porte à sa portée. Vide. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Pas même une tâche sur les murs… _Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, Ib ! Tu sais, il y a cinq autres pièces !_ Convaincue, elle sortit de la pièce, veillant à fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle prit la porte d'en face. Elle était… Vide… A l'image de celle d'en face… En dehors d'une affiche placardée contre la porte « Sortez d'ici ! ». C'était écrit aux pastels grasses avec une écriture grossière. Malgré cela, Ib savait que ce n'était pas une œuvre de Mary. Elle en était persuadée. Elle sortit de la pièce, suivant le conseil de la porte.

La brune entra dans la salle d'à côté. Il n'y avait rien. Rien sauf une poupée bleue. Souriant de toutes ses coutures, sa robe rose déchirée. Un mot était écrit à côté du mur à côté d'elle. Elle s'approcha pour le lire « Il n'a pas voulu jouer avec nous… Mais nous l'aimons… SORTEZ D'ICI ! »

Depuis la mort de Garry, Ib pouvait voir les poupées bleues, son esprit ne pouvait plus la protéger des horreurs de ce monde. Elle ne voyait plus de lapin, mais bien ces horreurs cousues grossièrement. En fait, Garry étant adulte pouvait voir ces poupées, c'est pour cela que les bleues voulaient jouer avec lui. Mary les voyait aussi mais les trouvait mignonnes car on lui avait appris qu'elles étaient comme ça. Pour elle, c'était mignon. Ib, elle avait vu les poupées bleues comme des lapins, son cerveau suivant les indications de Mary qui disait qu'elles étaient « mignonnes », il avait voulu la protéger car il savait qu'elle avait déjà vécu trop d'horreurs pour son âge que qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu de douceur. Elle avait compris pourquoi Garry avait semblé si désappointé lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle les trouvait mignon… C'était probablement cette poupée qui avait écrit sur l'affiche de la porte. Pourquoi semblait-elle si coléreuse à savoir qu'Ib était dans cette pièce ?

Ne se focalisant pas sur cette question qu'elle règlerait après, elle entra dans la dernière pièce du mur, la quatrième sur six. Une salle vide. Encore. Et encore cette horrible poupée, posée contre un mur à côté des écrits violets. « Remercie-moi. »

« Merci… »

Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Ib se retourna et ne fus même pas surprise de trouver un cadeau empaqueté au sol. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une enveloppe et un couteau à la lame aiguisée. La brune ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le mot qui y était inscrit « Pour vous. SORTEZ D'ICI ! » L'adolescente pris le couteau qu'elle rangea bien soigneusement dans sa jupe plissée aux côtés de son mouchoir, du briquet de Garry, de sa rose et du papier du bonbon au citron que Garry lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

L'enfant sortit de la pièce et visita la salle d'en face. Pleine d'espoir, c'était la plus loin dans le corridor, elle espérait y trouver le vase sanglant qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs années. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites, la sueur collant ses cheveux à son front, elle ouvrit la salle. Son cri de joie emplit le Monde Fabriqué alors qu'au loin, le rire des poupées se faisait entendre. Le vase était là, trônant impérieusement sur une table de bois. Il était magnifique. Même vide. Prenant toutes les précautions du monde. Elle souleva le vase et l'emporta à travers le tableau.

Ib All Alone

Au loin, les poupées riaient, elles étaient heureuses. Garry et Ib pourraient partir du tableau. Ensemble. Ils seraient heureux à jamais. Les poupées aussi étaient heureuses, elles aimaient Garry et ne voulaient que son bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'elles avaient décidé de défier leurs cousins, La Dame en Rouge et La Mort de l'Individuel étaient très en colère contre elles mais ça valait le coup. Aidées de La Dame au Parapluie, du Pêcheur et de quelques autres tableaux, ils avaient pues aider la petite brune qui était tout le temps avec leur Garry pour que ceux-cci puissent sortir en paix « SORTEZ D'ICI ». Oui, elles voulaient vraiment qu'ils sortent et soient heureux.

Ib All Alone

Ib était avec Garry. Elle l'avait relevé pour qu'il prenne appui sur le mur et reste assis, la tête plongée en avant, comme s'il n'avait plus d'os. Respirant fort, Ib observa la lame luisante s'approcher de son fin poignet blanc. La fine peau n'émit aucune résistance envers le couteau qui s'enfonça avec une facilité déconcertante dans les veines remplies de liquide vital. Avec une fascination sans nom, elle vit le sang écarlate, à son image, couler le long de ses doigts pour arriver dans le vase. Elle mit son mouchoir sur son poignet pour stopper les saignements et, d'une main tremblante, elle mit la tige ainsi que les pétales bleus dans le vase. Rien ne se passa.

« Non !... Non, non, non, non ! NON ! Ca ne se peut pas !... Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça !... Je… Non ! Réveille-toi ! ALLER !... Aller… »

La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant la main du bleu contre son cœur, comme pour lui indiquer comment il devait vivre. Pourquoi refusait-il de vivre ? C'était pourtant le bon moyen, non ?... Le seul moyen… L'enfant bâilla. Pleurer la fatiguait. Elle était lasse de tout. Elle ne voulait plus vivre si Garry n'avait plus aucune chance d'être. Elle s'allongea contre le corps froid, mouillant les vêtements de cet humain que la vie avait abandonné, inconsciente du petit pétale bleu, s'étant formée sur la tige redevenue verte.

Ib All Alone

Ib se réveilla à la sensation étrange que des mains chaudes et agréables lui caressaient la tête. Encore endormie, elle gémit de bien-être contre ce corps chaud contre lequel elle se sentait tellement en sécurité. Son cerveau se rebrancha lentement. Elle était dans le Monde Fabriqué, aucun doute dessus, mais… Qui… A qui appartenait ses mains… Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais ce n'était tout de même pas…

« Garry… »

Un petit rire lui répondit. Un rire bas, rauque. Le rire grave de Garry !

L'adolescente se leva brusquement, s'asseyant en face de l'homme qui, bel et bien vivant, avait un grand sourire scotché au visage. L'homme ouvrit les bras, invitant Ib à lui faire un câlin. Ib, encore sous le choc ne vit pas de suite la demande de Garry et fut prise par une pulsion seulement provoquée par la peur et la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée pendant tant d'année. Elle gifla Garry. Violemment. De toute la force dont ses petits bras étaient capables. Le regard de Garry se voila d'un voile transparent : des larmes. Lui aussi avait eu peur, mais encore pire, il s'en voulait pour avoir tant fais souffrir sa protégée. Il se contenta de bouger un tout petit peu ses mains ouvertes pour capturer l'attention d'Ib qui n'hésita pas et se lança dans les bras de son protecteur, pleurant à chaudes larmes et le frappant doucement avec ses petits poings fermés.

« Idiot ! Si… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu… Comme j'ai eu peur !... Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?... Pourquoi tu t'es laissé… Tu t'es laissé…

- Chut… Calmes-toi… Je suis désolé. Je pensais faire pour le mieux… Je me suis trompé. Excuse-moi.

- Oh ça oui ! Tu t'es bien trompé !

-Que s'est-il passé… Après ?

- … J'ai brûlé le portrait de Mary… J'ai vu le tableau… Fabricated World… Le Monde Fabriqué… J'ai refusé d'y sauter. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Alors j'ai attendu. Je t'ai mis ici, en sécurité, et j'ai lu tous les foutus livres qui me tombaient sous la main pour pouvoir te ramener. »

Garry ne répondit pas. Ib avait tout abandonné pour lui. C'était… Bien trop… Il sembla enfin se rendre compte du changement physique ayant opéré chez sa brune et comprit que, pour elle, le temps avait bien passé, elle avait dû l'attendre longtemps. Elle semblait presque de son âge maintenant.

« Ib ? Tournes-toi. »

La brune s'exécuta, s'éloignant quelque peu de Garry qui l'observa, semblant apprécier la vue qu'il avait. Les cheveux de la brune lui arrivaient aux genoux et étaient soyeux quoique pleins de petit nœuds, ses jambes étaient longues et fines, dévoilés par sa jupe rendue trop courte par les années, son ventre plat était laissé apparent par son tee-shirt déchiré et court, son visage était angélique, magnifique, la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il observa plus longuement l'adolescente qui semblait gênée et qui rougissait. Garry trouvait cette vue encore plus adorable.

« Tu es magnifique Ib… Je ne pensai pas que grandir t'irai si bien… »

Ib lui fit un grand sourire. Pas ce grand sourire mensonger qu'elle avait autrefois fait pour rassurer Garry quand il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce vrai grand sourire joyeux plein d'anticipation. La petite prit la main de Garry dans les siennes et la serra très fort, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre de nouveau. Elle se mit à courir, sa gorge émettant des rires incontrôlés parfaitement adorables alors qu'elle s'élançait dans les couloirs sombres, jusqu'à retrouver le tableau, le Monde Fabriqué. Là, elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle alors que Garry faisait de même. Elle observa son vis-à-vis.

« Tu saignes ! Oh je suis désolée ! J'avais oublié que mes ongles étaient si long… Je… Tiens ! Mon mouchoir.

- Ce n'est rien, Ib. Une léchouille et c'est fini.

- Oh non, hein ! Ne commence pas. Je ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte. »

Garry rit en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Ib, il laissa la petite prendre sa main le plus délicatement possible et sentit un mouchoir en tissus, déjà imprégné du sang de la petite, s'enrouler doucement autour de sa main. La brune fit un nœud assez serré, mais pas trop et sourit, fière d'elle. Elle observa le tableau, soudain hésitante, mais Garry, qui avait gardé la main de son ange dans la sienne, serra doucement ladite main dans un geste réconfortant. Le cadre du tableau disparu et, prenant une grande inspiration ils enjambèrent ensemble le tableau coloré, serrant leurs mains aussi fort que possible.

Ib And Garry

Ib cligna des yeux. Que faisait-elle ici ?... Elle ne se souvenait plus… Elle était devant un tableau… Monde Fabriqué… Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si dangereux ? Elle se dirigea vers la réception du musée, une affiche était placardée sur tous les murs : « Neuf ans après, une nouvelle exposition de Guertena ! »… Elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas de ce qu'elle faisait là… Elle alla dans toutes les pièces du musée et là, son cœur rata un battement. Elle vit une gigantesque sculpture d'une rose rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle tant l'impression que celle-ci la représentait ? Devant la plaque de la sculpture qui affichait « Forme de réalisation de l'esprit » , un bel homme aux cheveux argentés observait la rose avec un grand sourire qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir expliquer lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ? »

L'homme sursauta, ils se dévisagèrent, tous les deux avaient l'impression de se connaître… Et pourtant… Ils avaient le nom de l'autre sur le bout de la langue mais ça ne semblait pas vouloir leur revenir…

« Oh… Une sculpture de rose, je suppose. Quand je la regarde, je suis… Nostalgique… Oh, je suis désolé de te dire tout ça et de te troubler, Ib. Attends… Quoi ? Qui est Ib ?

- Ce… Je m'appelle Ib…

- Quoi ? C'est ton prénom ? Ton prénom est vraiment Ib ?

- … Oui… »

Garry et Ib étaient troublés. Comment ce faisait-il que deux inconnus semblent se connaître alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? De plus en plus troublés, ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils.

« C'est la chose la plus étrange que… Je veux dire, je ne te connais pas du tout… »

Garry avait repris l'habitude de tutoyer Ib dès qu'il avait laissé échapper son prénom et Ib ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'un étranger la tutoie ne la gêne pas.

« C'est juste sorti… Comme c'est étrange… Mais, en fait… Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés quelque pars ?

- Hum… Je ne crois pas…

- Mon… Regarde-moi, te demander de si étranges choses… Hum… Je disais… Ça ne fait rien… Hum… Eh bien… Au revoir ! »

Il partit à grand pas, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Semblant se rendre compte d'un détail.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce-que-c 'est ? Un mouchoir ? Quand ai-je eu ceci ? »

L'adolescente s'avança vers l'inconnu, le cœur battant à en sortir de sa poitrine. Elle observa par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et son cœur rata un battement.

« C'est… Mon mouchoir ?

- Ah… C'est le tien ?

- Oui…

- Ma parole… C'est vrai ! « Ib » ton nom est dessus. Mais qu'est-ce-que-ça fait dans ma poche ?... En plus, il y a du sang dessus... »

L'homme parut dans ses pensées, comme s'il revivait un souvenir particulièrement long, périlleux et pas toujours agréable, puis il revint à la réalité, jetant un regard perdu à Ib qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« … J'étais… blessé… à la main… et… une fille… une fille me donne son mouchoir… »

Ib n'osait pas déranger l'homme, mais, curieuse, elle attendit, elle voulait savoir ce dont se souvenait l'homme. Il avait l'air tellement concentré ! Ce ne pouvait être un jeu d'acteur ! De plus, Ib aussi se demandait pourquoi elle ne se souvenait plus de rien après ses neuf ans et quelques, peut-être était-ce la même chose pour son vis-à-vis ?

« Oui… Ce mouchoir m'a été donné comme cadeau… C'est un cadeau… De la part d'Ib !... Ib… Je me souviens, maintenant… Nous étions ensemble là-bas… Comment ai-je pu oublier ? C'était si important ! Nous étions restés ensemble dans cette étrange galerie… Chassés par d'étranges statues… Et Mary aussi, pas vrai ?

- … »

Ib ne répondit pas, elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi l'homme lui disait-il des choses si étranges ? Etait-il fou ? Non… Quelles étaient ces images à la limite de l'horreur qui planaient derrière ses paupières ? Qui était cette blonde qui poignardait une tête de mannequin ? Garry sembla inquiet du silence d'Ib. Ne se souvenait-elle pas de tout ce dont ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Non… Il n'y survivrait pas ! Ib…

« Ib… Tu te souviens ? »

Il avait tellement peur de la réponse… La petite sembla réfléchir longuement. Elle leva les yeux. Des yeux brillants d'amour et de joie.

« Je me souviens, Garry ! »

Promise of Reunion

Voili, voilou, une bonne chose de faite. J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça… Donc… Hum… Kawaii-kissu et sayonara !

Yusseily ou la fille avec un code-barres sur le nez


End file.
